


以寫歌之名，行扑蕾之實

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	以寫歌之名，行扑蕾之實

01  
　　朴灿烈在知道他Lay Hiong回韩国后，就抛下了手边的事情，从工作室赶回宿舍，因为他已经好久没有见到他Lay Hiong本人了，每次都只能透过手机甚至是饭拍又或者是前阵子刚结束的选秀节目……

「Lay Hiong呢？」朴灿烈冲回宿舍后的第一句话就看着坐在沙发上的金钟仁问，他看着气喘吁吁的人回答「去公司了。」

「好吧…」朴灿烈落寞的转身走进了自己房间，回来的第一件事果然是去公司啊……金钟仁仿佛看见了他头上有对下垂的狗耳朵。

结果当天朴灿烈等了一晚上也没得到他亲爱的Lay Hiong回宿舍，隔天早上醒来时，他走出房间后走到了张艺兴的房间看了一眼，里头空无一人。

他看着今天没有拍摄行程的吴世勋问「Lay Hiong呢？又去公司了？」

「咦兴跟珉锡哥他们去录制现场了。」吴世勋看着朴灿烈说，朴灿烈又问「会回来吗？还是接着又去公司？」

「不知道，你自己打电话问咦兴不就好了吗？」吴世勋放下手上的剧本说，朴灿烈这才仔细看了他一眼说「你今天也要出去？」

「去签售会给珉锡哥他们惊喜，要一起去吗？」吴世勋灿烂的笑着，朴灿烈摇头「我去工作室。」

「好吧～」吴世勋继续看着他的剧本，吴世勋望着朴灿烈的背影，嗯……真的好像一只被遗弃的大Puppy。

当晚朴灿烈在工作室待到了很晚才回宿舍，所有人都睡了只好蹑手蹑脚的回房间，躺在床上望着天花板，张艺兴回来两天了，自己却还没见到他一面。

02  
　　朴灿烈醒来时已经下午两点了，他慵懒的走出房间，小分队出发去日本、其他几个成员都有拍摄，宿舍里谁也不在，只剩他一个人。

但是就在他以为宿舍只剩他一个人的时候，从张艺兴房里传来了音乐声，朴灿烈走向张艺兴的房间顺着没关好的房门，看见了那个他想念许久的人。

他倚靠在门边看着那个专注在作曲的人，张艺兴似乎是感受到了朴灿烈的视线，于是转过头带着歉意的说「灿烈，你醒了啊？我是不是吵到你了？」

「没有…其他人呢？都出去了？」朴灿烈笑着摇了摇头后，随口问了个问题，张艺兴思考了一会用软软的蕾语说「珉锡哥他们去日本了，其他人都去拍戏了。」

其实其他人的行程，朴灿烈都知道，他看着张艺兴问「Lay Hiong今天也去公司吗？」

「今天待在宿舍，哪也不去～」张艺兴笑着回应，他看着朴灿烈问「灿烈待会要出门？」

「没有。」朴灿烈轻笑，既然所有人都不在，这就意味着今天一整天宿舍里只有他跟张艺兴，傻子才会选择出门！

「那……要不要一起作曲啊？」张艺兴拍了拍身边的位子问，朴灿烈点头「好啊。」

朴灿烈回房间拿了吉他就往张艺兴的房间走去，坐到他身边和他一起作曲，认真的写了几段音轨后，朴灿烈突然起身。

以不打扰张艺兴作曲为前提，静悄悄的走到他身后，伸手就是从后面环抱住了张艺兴，朴灿烈靠在他肩上轻声的说「Lay Hinog…我真的好想你。」

张艺兴伸手轻抚上朴灿烈的脸颊，轻声的说「灿烈，我也很想你。」

「Lay Hiong…」朴灿烈在张艺兴的掌心留下了一个又一个温柔的吻，张艺兴被朴灿烈的举动弄得脸颊泛红「我还有音轨要弄…」

「你可以继续作曲啊。」朴灿烈轻轻的将张艺兴抱起让他坐在自己腿上，从后面轻捏了他的腰「Lay Hiong又瘦了…」

「灿烈，好痒……别闹……」张艺兴拍了拍朴灿烈在自己腰上捣乱的手，朴灿烈环抱住张艺兴，将下巴枕在他肩上「好，不闹你，我就这样抱着你。」

朴灿烈虽然口头上说不闹他，但是在怎么说怀里的这个人是他好久不见的恋人啊！又怎么可能只是一个单纯的拥抱就能够满足的呢？他低头啄吻张艺兴敏感的后颈，惹得怀里的人缩着脖子「灿烈…」

「艺兴……可以吗？」朴灿烈在张艺兴的耳边低语，对于朴灿烈的提问，张艺兴害羞的点头同意了，他转身跨坐在朴灿烈腿上，小心翼翼地亲吻了他的唇，朴灿烈扣住他的后颈，加深了这个吻，舌尖描绘过张艺兴饱满的下唇，他主动的将朴灿烈的舌头含进嘴里吸吮交缠。

来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角边流下，朴灿烈的左手从宽松的上衣下襬探入，轻抚上了胸前的小点轻捏，久未经历过情事的张艺兴发出了难耐的轻哼声，朴灿烈将碍事的上衣丢到一旁，伸舌舔掉他顺着嘴角流下的唾液后细吻向下，将胸前的小点含进嘴里吸吮，张艺兴搂紧他的脖子挺身将自己更贴近朴灿烈，空着的双手将张艺兴的裤子拉低，握上了已被挑起性欲的性器慢慢的上下套弄，不时以指尖刺激着前端，张艺兴的呻吟也变得诱人「嗯──灿烈──」

看着眼前的人白晰的肌肤泛上了粉嫩的粉红色，朴灿烈亲吻他的嘴角「艺兴，你好美。」

「唔──嗯……」张艺兴微微侧过头和朴灿烈接吻，感受到手中的性器又肿大了一圈，他加快了手上套弄的速度，张艺兴全身颤抖的在朴灿烈手里高潮了第一次，他靠在朴灿烈肩上喘息，朴灿烈想以手上的精液作为润滑，在后穴轻压一会后慢慢地插入两指，内壁柔嫩的嫩肉紧紧吸咬着朴灿烈修长的手指，他将手指抽离了张艺兴的体内，突如其来的空虚感让张艺兴有些不自在。

张艺兴稍微恢复了一些体力之后，离开了朴灿烈身上，他将椅子推开跪在朴灿烈的双脚之间，伸手拉开了朴灿烈宽松的裤子，将被束缚已久的性器释放出来，他握住柱身伸舌轻舔突起的青筋，捧着他的性器张开嘴含进嘴里舔舐，舌尖在马眼上画圈逗弄，上下吸吮的同时偶尔用牙齿轻划柱身，朴灿烈抚上张艺兴的发丝，低吟了一声后射在他嘴里，朴灿烈赶紧抽了张面纸要递给张艺兴「Lay Hiong…对不起…快、快吐掉…」

张艺兴却没接过朴灿烈递给他的面纸，而是将嘴里的精液吞了下去，眼前的朴灿烈现在就像一个做错事的大Puppy一样，他搂住朴灿烈的肩，手握着柱身在朴灿烈的耳边甜甜的说「灿烈──」

朴灿烈再一次将张艺兴抱起让他跨坐在自己身上，没有直接的进入张艺兴体内而是用前端磨蹭着后穴，后穴早已被分泌出的肠液弄得湿淋淋一片，张艺兴含住朴灿烈的耳垂舔舐「快点进来，嗯……唔──」

他一个挺腰将性器全数送进了张艺兴体内，突然的进入让张艺兴发出了诱人的呻吟，每一次的挺入都蹭在了他的敏感点上，分泌出的肠液使得交合处在抽插的同时发出了淫糜的水泽声，房间内充斥着张艺兴诱人的呻吟声和交合处那淫糜的水泽声。

朴灿烈让张艺兴背对着自己趴在桌上，扣住他的腰一次又一次的抽插，俯下身啄吻张艺兴的后颈，在白晰的肌肤上留下了鲜明的痕迹，张艺兴忘情的扭着腰配合朴灿烈每一次的进入。

「嗯…灿、灿烈…啊哈──嗯──」张艺兴再一次的高潮，全身颤抖无力地趴在桌上，朴灿烈一个挺腰将滚烫的精液全射在了张艺兴体内的深处，他将性器退出张艺兴体内，精液顺着穴口缓缓流出，朴灿烈将张艺兴拦腰抱起走进浴室，清理过后才又抱着张艺兴回他房间让他好好的休息。

03  
　　张艺兴醒来时，朴灿烈正坐在一旁帮他按摩着腰部，伸出双手向朴灿烈讨抱抱「灿烈，抱。」

听到张艺兴这样软软的汽水音撒娇，他赶紧将张艺兴搂进怀里紧紧抱着，一脸歉意地问「腰……疼不疼？」

「不疼，你刚刚不是帮我揉过了吗？」张艺兴露出酒窝笑着回应，他的脸颊蹭了蹭朴灿烈的胸口「再让我睡一会。」

「好，我会在旁边陪着你的。」朴灿烈温柔又宠溺的说完后，张艺兴听着朴灿烈的心跳安稳的睡着了。

「艺兴，我真的真的好爱你。」  
「我也是，灿烈，我爱你。」

04  
　　隔天张艺兴戴上了耳机再检查前一天做的音轨时，突然拉下耳机后脸颊以肉眼看的见的速度窜红，结束拍摄行程回宿舍的吴世勋才踏进玄关就看到了张艺兴追着朴灿烈就是一顿打，至于原因是什么，没有人知道。


End file.
